Sage the legend of Naruto
by HyperA1985
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is the Sage and Naruto has the abilities of the legendary mobian heroes. Contains: Strong, Smart, Fast, Sensor, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, Sealing jutsu, Healing Jutsu, Senjutsu, Forbidden jutsu, Chakra chains and Super form Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.
1. Chapter 1: Light of Mobius

Chapter 1: Light of Mobius

It was a calm day except for young boy named Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze as he was playing on the swing until Naruto sensed a mob which Naruto got off the swing then Naruto fled of from the park so Naruto fled off a little more until Naruto arrived at an unfamiliar location.

As Naruto arrived Naruto noticed an unfamiliar spirit which Naruto asked "who are you" then the unfamiliar spirit replied "My name is Mobius and what is your name" so Naruto replied "My name is Naruto".

After Naruto spoke Mobius asked "Could you tell me about yourself" which Naruto explained about his life being mistreated then Mobius snarled with anger so Mobious calmed down.

After Mobious calmed down Mobius thought _"Naruto does not deserve to be mistreated and I will not allow him to suffer anymore"_ which Mobius touched Naruto's stomach then Mobious fused energy of the legendary mobian heroes into Naruto so Mobius explained "Naruto I have given you the abilities of the legendary mobian heroes and I have added legendary chaos affinity into your chakra network".

After Mobious spoke Naruto asked "Who are the legendary heroes of Mobius" which Mobious explained "You got abilities of Sonic the hedgehog, Sonia the hedgehog, Manic the hedgehog, Queen Aleena, King Maxillo, Silver the hedgehog, Shadow the hedgehog, Amy Rose, Knuckles the Edchina, Julie-Su the Edchina, Tikal the Edchina, Shade the Edchina, Emerl,  
E-102 Gamma, E-123 Omega, Mina Mongoose, Dulcy the dragon, Sally Acorn, Tails, Charmy the Bee, Mighty the Armadillo, Vector the crocodile,  
Cosmo the Seedrian, Cream the rabbit, Vanilla the rabbit, Johnny Litefoot, Sticks the badger, Blaze the cat, Big the cat, Chaos the legendary chao guardian, Marine the Raccoon, Ray the flying squirrel, Tiara the Manx, Honey the cat and Antoine D'coolettle" then Naruto replied "That is a good amount of abilities" so Mobious said "That is correct and unfortunately I must disappear".

After Mobius spoke Mobius disappeared which Naruto went of to his place then as Naruto arrived Naruto went of to the kitchen so as Naruto arrived Naruto had something to eat.

After Naruto had something to eat Naruto went of from the kitchen to the bedroom which as Naruto arrived Naruto got his ninja gear off then Naruto got into bed so Naruto fell asleep.

After Naruto fell asleep Naruto drifted into his mindscape which Naruto appeared in his mindscape then Naruto sensed his resident so Naruto went of to his resident.

As Naruto arrived Naruto looked at his resident which Naruto said "My name is Naruto and what is your name" then Naruto's resident replied **"My name is Kurama the nine tail fox and it is nice to meet you" **so Naruto asked "Do you know who my parents are".

After Naruto spoke Kurama said **"I do know who your parents are" **which Naruto asked "Who are my parents" then Kurama replied **"Your father was the fourth hokage Minato Namikaze and your mother was Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze my previous jinchuuriki" **so Naruto asked "Do you know what happened to my parents".

After Naruto changed Kurama said **"I do know what happened to your parents" **which Naruto asked "what happened to my parents" then Kurama explained everything that happened so Naruto snarled with anger.

After Naruto snarled with anger Naruto angrily growled "when I get my hands on that murderous bastard" which Naruto furiously yelled "HE WILL BE ELIMINATED" then Naruto calmed down so Naruto said "Kurama on this day I Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze declare vengeance on Madara Uchiha".

On the next day Naruto woke up which Naruto got out of bed then Naruto got his ninja gear on so Naruto went of from the bedroom to the kitchen.

As Naruto arrived Naruto had something to eat for breakfast which Naruto went of from his place to hokage office then as Naruto arrived Naruto looked at the third hokage so Naruto said "Lord hokage Hurizen I know who my parents are and I know I am a jinchuuriki".

After Naruto spoke Third hokage Hurizen asked "How did you know" which Naruto explained "I met Kurama the nine tail fox in my mindscape and Kurama told me who my parents are" then Third hokage Hurizen got out a set of keys so Third hokage Hurizen said "These are keys to Namikaze estate".

After Third hokage Hurizen spoke Naruto went of from hokage office to Namikaze estate which as Naruto arrived Naruto unlocked the door then Naruto opened the door so Naruto entered Namikaze estate.

After Naruto entered Namikaze estate Naruto closed the door which Naruto started to explore Namikaze estate then as Naruto finished exploring Namikaze estate Naruto started to search for his parents jutsu scroll so as Naruto found his parents jutsu scroll Naruto found copy of forbidden jutsu scroll.

After Naruto found copy of the forbidden jutsu scroll Naruto opened the two scrolls which Naruto started to study each of the jutsu then as Naruto finished studying each of the jutsu Naruto closed the two scrolls so Naruto went of to the training room.

As Naruto arrived Naruto started to work on each jutsu which as Naruto finished working on each jutsu Kurama asked **"what Taijutsu do you know" **then Naruto thought _"For Taijutsu I know Tornado Kick, Howling fist, Knuckles smash, Dragon kick, Spin Dash, Uzumaki dragon slam, Spining kick, Uzumaki barrage and Yellowflash bullets"_ so Kurama replied **"Those are good Taijutsu and what Genjutsu do you know"**.

After Kurama spoke Naruto thought_ "For Genjutsu I know Morning Sun, Fox forest, Hypnoyic haze and Prankster illusion"_ which Kurama replied **"Those are good Genjutsu and what Ninjutsu do you know"** then Naruto thought _"For Ninjutsu I know Rasengan, Shadow clone jutsu, Chaos Control, Transformation jutsu, Subsitution jutsu, Multi Shadow clone jutsu and Lightning thunder god jutsu"_ so Kurama replied** "Those are good Ninjutsu and what Wind style jutsu do you know"**.

After Kurama spoke Naruto thought _"For wind style jutsu I know Air cutter, Gale palm, Kaze crush, Fox howl, Typhoon dragon, Wind, Windra, Windga and Rasenshuriken"_ which Kurama replied **"Those are good Wind style jutsu and what water style jutsu do you know" **then Naruto thought_ "For water style jutsu I know Aqua bomb, Aqua dragon, Aqua tornado, Aquaball, Water, Watera, Waterga and Aqua hammer"_ so Kurama replied** "Those are good water style jutsu and what fire style jutsu do you know"**.

After Kurama spoke Naruto thought _"For fire style jutsu I know Flame shuriken, Fox fireball, Pyro dragon, Pyro flame bomb, Fire, Fira, Foraga and Rasenblaze"_ which Kurama replied **"Those are good fire style jutsu and what earth style jutsu do you know"** then Naruto thought_ "For earth style jutsu I know Mud dragon, Mud bomb, mud bullets, Rock blast and Stone hammer"_ so Kurama replied** "Those are good Earth style jutsu and what Lightning style jutsu do you know"**.

After Kurama spoke Naruto thought_ "For Lightning style jutsu I know Lightning blast, Lightning beam, Lightning hound, Lightning Dragon, Thunder, Thundara, Thundaga and Rasenbolt"_ which Kurama replied **"Those are good lightning style jutsu and what wood style jutsu do you know" **then Naruto thought _"For Wood style jutsu I know Wood dragon, Wood hammer, Wood blast, Wood Shuriken and Wood crush"_ so Kurama replied **"Those are good wood style jutsu and what ice style jutsu do you know"**.


	2. Chapter 2: Will of Knowledge

Chapter 2: Will of Knowledge

After Kurama spoke Naruto thought_ "For ice style jutsu I know Ice dragon, Ice hammer, Ice blast, Blizzard, Blizzara, Blizzaga and Rasenice"_ which Kurama replied **"Those are good ice style jutsu and what lava style jutsu do you know"** then Naruto thought_ "For lava style jutsu I know Lava dragon, Lava bomb, Lava blast, Lavaball and Magma Rasengan" _so Kurama replied **"Those are good Lava style style jutsu and what sand style jutsu do you know"**.

After Kurama spoke Naruto thought _"For sand style jutsu I know Sand dragon, Sand shuriken, Sand hammer, Sand crush and Sand blast" _which Kurama replied** "Those are good sand style jutsu and what crystal style jutsu do you know"** then Naruto thought_ "For crystal style jutsu I know Crystal dragon, Crystal shuriken, Crystal hammer, Crystal spear and Crystal spear"_ so Kurama replied **"Those are good crystal style jutsu and what Chaos style jutsu do you know"**.

After Kurama spoke Naruto thought _"For Chaos style jutsu I know Chaos Spear, Chaos Chidori, Chaos water dragon, Chaos Blast and Chaos Rasengan" _which Kurama replied **"Those are good Chaos style jutsu and what Kenjutsu do you know" **then Naruto thought_ "For Kenjutsu I know Wasp Sting, Gust slash, Viper bite, Cyclone, Lotus blade, Dancing Edge, Shark bite, Fast blade, Shining blade, Seraph blade, Hard slash, Power slash, Frost bite, Freezebite, Cresent blade, Sickle Moon, Dance of the red death and Dance of the yellowflash" _so Kurama replied **"Those are good Kenjutsu and what Sealing Jutsu do you know"**.

After Kurama spoke Naruto thought _"For Sealing jutsu I know Four point barrier, Truth teller, Haraishin mark, Tracker and Prism of Chi"_ which Kurama replied** "Those are good sealing jutsu and what Healing jutsu do you know" **then Naruto thought _"For Healing jutsu I know Mitotic regeneration, Mystical Palm, Sife Saver, Cure, Cura, Curaga, Regen and Esuna but I also know my mothers Chakra chain bind jutsu" _so Kurama replied **"Those are good healing jutsu and chakra chain bind is a good jutsu but what Senjutsu do you know"**.

After Kurama spoke Naruto thought _"For Senjutsu I know Rasengan barrage, Toad water pistol, MinaKushi blast, UzuNami Thunder and Foxfire canon"_ which Kurama replied **"Those are good Senjutsu and what forbidden jutsu do you know"** then Naruto thought_ "For forbidden jutsu I know Electronic thunder, Impure world resurrection, Forest of fear, Shinigami Curse, Blazing Inferno and Medussa glare" _so Kurama replied **"Those are good forbidden jutsu"**.

After Kurama spoke Naruto went of from the training room to the kitchen which as Naruto arrived Naruto had something to eat then Naruto went of from the kitchen to the bedroom so as Naruto arrived Naruto took his ninja gear off.

After Naruto got into bed Naruto fell asleep which Naruto drifted into a dream then Naruto appeared in the dream so on the next day Naruto woke up.

After Naruto woke up Naruto got out of bed then Naruto got his ninja gear on so Naruto went of from the bedroom to the kitchen.

As Naruto arrived Naruto sensed trouble which Naruto went of from Ichuraku ramen to where he sensed trouble which as Naruto arrived Naruto looked at the innocent female then Naruto looked at the captor so Naruto got out a smoke bomb.

After Naruto got out a smoke bomb Naruto used the smoke bomb which the captor said "Who dares to stop me from doing what I desire" then Naruto said "The one who dares to stop you from doing what you desire is me" so the captor said "Who are you".

After the captor spoke Naruto said "Prepare for trouble and make that double" which Naruto said "To protect the ninja world from devastation and protect the innocent from confrontation" then Naruto said "I announce the will of fire with truth and love" so Naruto said "I shine like the stars above".

After Naruto spoke Naruto stepped out of hiding as the smoke disappeared which Naruto said "I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and scum surrender now or face my might" then the captor said "Leave or you will be eliminated" so Naruto replied "My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and I am not afraid of you".

After Naruto spoke the captor said "very well you will be eliminated" which the captor went to attack then Naruto ran so Naruto yelled "Taijutsu art Spin Dash" as Naruto attacked with Taijutsu art Spin Dash.

After Naruto attacked with captor with Taijutsu art Spin Dash Naruto yelled "Chaos style Chaos spear" as Naruto attacked the captor with Chaos style Chaos spear which Naruto knocked the captor out with Knuckles smash as Naruto yelled Knuckles smash then Naruto touched the captor so Naruto yelled "Chaos control" as Naruto Teleported the captor into jail cell.

After Naruto Teleported the captor into a jail cell with Chaos control Naruto turned to look at the innocent female which Naruto asked "what is your name" then the innocent female replied "My name is Karin Uzumaki and can I know the name of my hero" so Naruto said "I am son of Minato Namikaze, I am son of Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, In the north I am Orangeflash, In the south I am Orangedeath, In the east I am the guardian and In the west I am the defender".

After Naruto spoke Naruto got into Jiraiya stance which Naruto proudly said "I am Jinchuuriki of Kurama the nine tail fox I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" which Naruto asked "Karin do you have a home" then Karin replied "I do not have a home since my home was destroyed" so Naruto asked "Would you like to live with me in my family home".

After Naruto spoke Karin said "I would be honored to live in your family home" which Karin kissed Naruto in the lips then Naruto kissed Karin in the lips so the couple went of to the Namikaze estate.

As they arrived Naruto said "Welcome to the Namikaze estate and as you are a member of Uzumaki clan you have great joy to learn Uzumaki jutsu" which Karin said "I would not mind learning Uzumaki jutsu and to honor our ancestral homeland Hidden Eddie village I will learn Uzumaki jutsu with honor" then the couple went of to the training room so as the couple arrived Naruto started to teach Karin the Uzumaki jutsu.

After Naruto taught Karin the Uzumaki jutsu Naruto said "You have done well learning Uzumaki jutsu and I believe the spirits of the Uzumaki are proud of you" which the couple went of from the training room to the kitchen then as the couple arrived the couple had something to eat so the couple went of from the kitchen to the bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3: Council meeting

Chapter 3: Council meeting

As the couple arrived the couple took their ninja gear off which the couple got into bed then the couple fell asleep so the couple drifted into their dream.

After the couple drifted into their dream Karin appeared in her dream which Karin noticed she was at unfamiliar location then Karin noticed some unfamiliar figures so Karin asked "Who are you".

After Karin spoke an unfamiliar figure said "My name is Mobius and I was hoping to meet you" which Karin asked "Why did you want to meet me" then Mobius explained "I wanted to meet you because I like to give you the same thing I gave Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" so Karin replied "I would be honored to recieve what Naruto was given because I use what you give me to help Naruto protect the innocent".

After Karin spoke Mobius shot a beam of energy into Karin which Mobius explained "I have given you the same thing I gave Naruto and what I given you was the energy of the legendary mobians plus you now have a legendary sword" then Karin asked "What legendary sword do I have" so Mobius explained "You have got the same sword seal as Naruto and your sword seal holds the legendary Arondight".

On the next day the couple woke up which Karin said "Naruto I met Mobius in my dream and I was given the same energy of the legendary mobian heroes that Mobius gave you" then Naruto replied "That is excellent because I have a chance to teach you some more jutsu and we can work on abilities of the legendary mobians together" so the couple got out of bed.

After the couple got out of bed the couple got their ninja gear on which the couple went of from the bedroom to the kitchen then as they arrived the couple had something to eat for breakfast so the couple went of from Namikaze estate to hidden leaf village council meeting room.

As the couple arrived the couple listened to the talk which Naruto said "I have listened to that chat and we are here because we wish for the return of Uzumaki Namikaze clan" then Karin said "We know of our ancestral home Hidden Eddie village and I have agreed to combined our clan into one clan" so Third hokage Hurizen said "We will need to do a vote".

After Third hokage Hurizen spoke Naruto said "I vote yes for return of Uzumaki Namikaze clan and I am allowing Karin to vote" which Karin said "I vote yes for return of Uzumaki Namikaze clan" then Hiashi said "I vote yes for return of Uzumaki Namikaze clan" so Inoichi said "I vote yes for return of Uzumaki Namikaze clan".

After Inoichi spoke Shikaku said "I vote yes for return of Uzumaki Namikaze clan" which Chozo said "I vote yes for return of Uzumaki Namikaze clan" then Tsume said "I vote yes for return of Uzumaki Namikaze clan" so Tsunade said "I only came to visit and I vote yes for return of Uzumaki Namikaze clan".

After Tsunade spoke Asume said "I vote yes for return of Uzumaki Namikaze clan" which Third hokage Hurizen said "As hokage I vote yes for return of Uzumaki Namikaze clan" then Sibi said "I vote yes for return of Uzumaki Namikaze clan" so Mebuki said "I vote no for return of Uzumaki Namikaze clan and I vote banish the both of them".

After Mebuki spoke Danzo said "I vote no for return of Uzumaki Namikaze clan and on behalf of Uchiha clan I vote no for return of Uzumaki Namikaze clan" which Koharu said "I vote no for return of Uzumaki Namikaze clan and I vote banish the both of them" then Homaru said "I vote no for return of Uzumaki Namikaze clan and I vote banish the both of them" so Third hokage Hurizen said "Congrats Naruto you are leader of Uzumaki Namikaze clan and you Karin are Co leader of Uzumaki Namikaze clan".

After Third hokage Hurizen spoke Naruto said "Thank you for accepting the return of Uzumaki Namikaze clan and Thank you for accepting me as leader of Uzumaki Namikaze clan" which Karin said "Thank you for accepting me as co leader of Uzumaki Namikaze clan and we know female clan leaders are known as a matriarch" then the couple went of from hidden leaf village council meeting room to Namikaze estate so as the couple arrived the couple went of to the kitchen.

As the couple arrived the couple had something to eat which the couple went of from the kitchen to the bedroom then as the couple arrived the couple took their ninja gear off so Naruto kissed Karin in the lips.

After Naruto kissed Karin in the lips Karin kissed Naruto in the lips which the couple got into bed then the couple fell asleep so the couple drifted into a dream.

After the couple drifted into a deam Naruto appeared in his dream which Naruto noticed Shinigami then Naruto said "Hello Shinigami the death reaper" so Shinigami replied "Greetings Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze".

After Shinigami spoke Naruto said "Shinigami why are you here" which Shinigami explained "I am here because I am personally giving you permission to use forbidden jutsu impure world resurrection to summon any of the spirits that is within my realm" then Naruto smiled so Naruto replied "Thank you for giving me permission to use that jutsu and I know who I plan to revive with that jutsu".

On the next day the couple woke up which the couple got out of bed then the couple got their ninja gear on so the couple went of from the bedroom to the kitchen.

As the couple arrived the couple had something to eat for breakfast which the couple went of from the Namikaze estate to an empty training ground then as the couple arrived Naruto sensed something unfamiliar so Karin sensed something unfamiliar.

After Karin sensed something unfamiliar Naruto said "Karin do you know where that feeling is located" which Karin explained "What we sensed is not far from here" then the couple went of from the empty training ground to where the couple sensed something unfamiliar so as they arrived the couple noticed the seven chaos emeralds.

After the couple noticed the seven chaos emeralds the couple took the seven chaos emeralds to Namikaze estate which as the couple arrived the couple carried the chaos emeralds to a special room then as the couple arrived the couple placed the chaos emeralds in their correct position so the couple looked at the chaos emeralds.

After the couple looked at the chaos emeralds Naruto said "I wish that I have the ability to summon the seven chaos emeralds" which the seven chaos emeralds responded then the couple went of from the special room to the kitchen so as the couple arrived the couple had something to eat.


End file.
